ogresfandomcom-20200213-history
Origins Game Fair/Origins Awards
The Origins Awards are American awards for outstanding work in the game industry. They are presented by the Academy of Adventure Gaming Arts and Design at the Origins Game Fair on an annual basis for the previous year, so (for example) the 1979 awards were given at the 1980 Origins. The Origins Award is commonly referred to as a Calliope, as the statuette is in the likeness of the Muse of the same name. Academy members frequently shorten this name to "Callie." History Originally, the Charles S. Roberts Awards and the Origins Awards were one and the same. Starting with the 1987 awards, the Charles S. Roberts were given separately, and they moved away from Origins entirely in 2000, leaving the Origins Awards as an entirely separate system. In 1978, the awards also hosted the 1977 H. G. Wells awards for Roleplaying games and Miniature wargaming. Categories The Origins Awards were originally presented at the Origins Game Fair in five categories: Best Professional Game, Best Amateur Game, Best Professional Magazine, Best Amateur Magazine and Adventure Gaming Hall of Fame. Since the first ceremony, the game categories have widened to include Board games (Traditional, Historical and Abstract), Card games (Traditional and Trading), Miniature wargaming (Historical, Science Fiction and Fantasy), Roleplaying games and play-by-mail games. There are additional categories for Graphic Design, for game expansions and accessories, and for game-related fiction. During the 1980s and 1990s awards were also given to Computer games. Starting in 2003, the Origins Awards began a new category called the Vanguard Award, which honored highly innovative games. Hall of Fame games and publications * Ace of Aces * Advanced Dungeons & Dragons * Axis & Allies * Battletech Mechs & Vehicles * Berg's Review of Games * Call of Cthulhu * Champions * Chivalry & Sorcery * Cosmic Encounter * The Courier * Diplomacy * Dragon Magazine * Dungeons & Dragons * Empire * Fire & Movement Magazine * GURPS * Illuminati play-by-mail game * Mage Knight * Magic: The Gathering * Middle-earth play-by-mail game * Mythos * Nuclear War * Paranoia * Risk * The Settlers of Catan * Squad Leader * Star Fleet Battles (Class of 2006) * Starcraft * Strategy & Tactics * Traveller * Vampire: The Masquerade * Warhammer Fantasy Battle * Warhammer 40000 Dungeons & Dragons and Advanced Dungeons & Dragons were deemed different enough to be inducted on separate occasions. Awards by year * Origins Game Fair/Origins Awards/2006 Origins Award winners * Origins Game Fair/Origins Awards/2005 Origins Award winners * Origins Game Fair/Origins Awards/2004 Origins Award winners * Origins Game Fair/Origins Awards/2003 Origins Award winners See Also *The Oggies - Industry awards presented annually by the Organization of Gamers & Roleplaying Enthusiasts *ENnies - Fan given awards at Gen Con External links * Official Homepage * [http://www.gametrademagazine.com/PDFS/perspectives_Archive/GTM_17_Perspectives.pdf And the winner is..., Todd A. Kaylor's Perspectives] ---- Back To: Ogres Wiki → Organization of Gamers & Roleplaying Enthusiasts → Calendar of Events → Origins Game Fair Category:Browse Category:Awards